lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ghost Rider: The Video-Game
LEGO Ghost Rider: The Video-Game is a video-game based off the LEGO sets and minifgs. There are 3 chapters and 4 episodes in each chapter. There are 2 playable characters to start out with (GR I and GR II) and a free character (Phantom Rider) to purchase. The cut-scenes are all black and white. Hub relesed june 30 2013 The hero mode hub is a rainy, dark graveyard. When you enter the crypt, you can find a coffin with a blank and featureless LEGO person inside that you can make a custom character out of. There are 3 empty graves you can hop into. Each leads to an underground society of zombies that attack you. They are not playable and you must fight them. There are boarded up doors that lead to the chapters and episodes. There is one portal that leads to the Demonrealm, the villain mode hub. There you can access the chapters by hopping into firey holes. Chapter 1 - Heavens Burning (Hero Mode) Based off the "Heavnes On Fire" story-arch. Brawl Time Dan Ketch and Johnny Blaze team up to stop 2 demons along with Sister Sara. Level type: Brawl Playable: Ghost Rider I, Ghost Rider II, Sister Sara Unlockable: Demon The Attack The Orb, Deacon, and Blackout try to assassinate Johnny Blaze, and only Sara, the new Caretaker, can help! Level type: Puzzle, Boss. Playable: Ghost Rider I, Sistet Sara Bosses: The Orb (4 Hearts), The Deacon (6 Hearts) Unlockable: Assassin, Orb, Deacon Gone Mad After Blackout escapes, leaing behind Orb and Deacon, the Riders and Sara get the Antichrist, Kid Blackheart, that the rogue demon Zadkiel is after, and tr getting him to the gates of Heaven, where he will be safe, but, Madcap and Scarecrow are waiting for them on the way there! Level type: Vehicle, Boss. Playable: Hellcycle, Sister Sara, GR I, GR II Bosses: Madcap (6 Hearts), Scarecrow (6 Hearts) Unlockable: Madcap, Tourist, Trucker, Scarecrow, Ebenezer Laughton Final Fight In Heaven The Riders, Sara, and the Antichrist named Kid Blackheart make it to Heaven, only to find it being tooken over by the demon Zadkiel. The Orb and Vengeance attack along the way, among tons of other demon bikers. Level type: Vehicle, Brawl, Boss. Playable: Hellcycle, GR I, GR II, Sara Boss: Zadkiel (10 Hearts) Unlockable: Sister Sara, Demon Biker, Zadkiel, Angel, Dark Angel, Zadkiel Henchman, Kid Blackheart Chapter 2 - A Wild Ride (Hero Mode) Based off the very first Ghost Rider movie. Cycle Chase! Ghost Rider chases after Vengeance on his motorcycle. Level type: Vehicle, Boss. Playable: Hellcycle, GR I Boss: Vengeance (8 Hearts) Unlockable: Johnny Blaze, Vengeance Battle In The Alley Ghost Rider battles Gressil in the alley with help from The Phantom Rider. (In the vehicle part of the level, Phantom Rider rides his "Hellhorse".) Level type: Vehicle, Puzzle, Boss. Playable: Hellcycle, GR I, Phantom Rider Boss: Gressil (8 Hearts) Unlockable: Gressil Police Battle! Johnny Blaze is arrested and finds himself in a fight with other prisoners. After the brawl, he turns into Ghost Rider and escapes the prison, then rides his Hellcycle away, and ends up meeting Abigor, one of Blackhearts henchmen. Level type: Brawl, Escape, Vehicle, Boss. Playable: GR I, Hellcycle, then GR I again. Boss: Abigor (10 Hearts) Unlockable: Abigor, Cop, Guard, Johnny Blaze Blackhearts Contract Ghost Rider must save Roxanne Simpson from Blackheart, and Phantom Rider helps him out. Level type: Vehicle, Puzzle, Boss. Playable: GR I, Phantom Rider. Boss: Wallow (10 Hearts) and Blackheart (12 Hearts) Unlockable: Wallow, Blackheart, Soul, Zombie Chapter 3 - Mephisto's Revenge Based off Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Clash With Deathwatch Ghost Rider arrives with Moreau to save Nadya and Dan Ketch from some criminals sent by Mephisto. Level type: Brawl, Boss. Playable: GR I, Moreau Boss: Deathwatch (9 Hearts) Unlockable: Thug, Deathwatch, Nadya, Dan Ketch Battle With The Assassins Coming soon! Category:Unfinished Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:LEGO Ghost Rider